Minotaurs
| image = | aliases = | sub-groups = | films = Minotaur (2006) | programs = American Horror Story: Coven | books = | comics = | representatives = Bastien | first appearance = }} A minotaur is a fictional creature of Greek myth and folklore. It is described as a half-man/half-bull, which includes having the head of a bull and the body of a human. Some depictions may also include a human body with cloven hooves and/or a tale. Classically, the minotaur was found on the Isle of Crete and was kept inside the labyrinth of King Minos. The minotaur was killed by the warrior hero of Athens, Theseus. In some interpretations, the minotaur is thought to be a Minoan god. American Horror Story In horror fiction, the minotaur played a role in season three of the FX Network television series American Horror Story. In the 19th century, a wealthy yet sadistic woman from New Orleans named Madame Delphine LaLaurie took exception to the fact that her daughter Borquita was having an affair with a black servant named Bastien. She had Bastien taken up to her personal chamber of horrors where he was chained and fitted with the emptied head of a bull. Through some sort of supernatural ritualism, the head bonded with the body, turning Bastien into a true minotaur. LaLaurie was quite pleased with her handiwork, noting how the minotaur had always been her favorite creature from Greek literature. American Horror Story: Bitchcraft More than a century later, the minotaur was still around, having been kept alive and contained by the immortal voodoo queen of New Orleans, Marie Laveau. Laveau was Bastien's lover back in his human days and could not bear to let him go. When Laveau discovered that LaLaurie was active once again (also rendered immortal as part of a curse placed on her by Laveau), the voodoo queen sent Bastien to her former home at Miss Robichaux's Academy to kill her. One of the student witches at the Academy, Queenie, tried to protect LaLaurie, but luring the minotaur outside and seducing him, but the minotaur nearly killed her. The creature then saw an opportunity to kill Laveau's sworn enemy, Fiona Goode, but Goode was too powerful for the savage creature and decapitated him. She sent Bastien's still-living bull head to Laveau's hair salon as a gift. American Horror Story: Fearful Pranks Ensue Minotaur During the Iron Age, the people of the village of Thena were forced to give up eight of their youths in sacrifice to the Minotaur god by King Deucalion. This practice was conducted once every three years. The Minotaur in question was actually the half-brother of Queen Raphaella, whose mother had known the carnal pleasure of bestiality and the issue of her affair was now a half-man/half-bull creature - the monstrous servant of Raphaella's brother/lover, King Deucalion. In the past, the Minotaur had attacked and consumed Deucalion's brother, which is what prompted him to demand the ritualistic offering of eight youths from the village of Thena. A man named Theo, son of the village chieftain, was encouraged by a leper prophet to seek out his lost love Ffion, whom the prophet believed still lived within the Minotaur's labyrinth. He infiltrated the next sacrificial party and journeyed to the labyrinth to confront the beast. He found Queen Raphaella, but was dismayed to discover that Ffion had in fact died, though not at the hands of the Minotaur. Along with a few other survivors, Theo confronted the creature and succeeded in breaking off one of its horns. He then baited the Minotaur towards an underground gas deposit, which he then ignited, hoping to burn the Minotaur to death. The monster survived, but Theo was able to end him once and for all by plunging the broken horn into the Minotaur’s mouth. Minotaur (2006) in film * Minotaur (2006) in television * American Horror Story: Coven :* American Horror Story: Bitchcraft :* American Horror Story: Boy Parts :* American Horror Story: Fearful Pranks Ensue in books in comics * Werewolf by Night 3 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 6 Notes & Trivia See also External Links * Minotaur at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Ameer Baraka